Doing Things My Way
by Leap of Faith
Summary: Usagi decides that destiny is something that isn't real if you don't believe in it. Well this is one girl that doesn't believe in it any longer!
1. Prolouge

Title: Doing Things My Way  
Author: Nekkyoo Ema  
Started: 3/27/01  
Finished: 3/31/01  
  
Disclaimer: Do I ever own these characters? Nope. Will I ever own these characters? Nope.   
  
  
Prologue:  
  
When you go threw life, not knowing what is around the next corner, it keeps you wondering. It gives you a reason to want to live. Experience life. Love. Friendship. Or at least that's the way it is for most people. But not for me. My life is already predestined. I am to marry the man I do not love. Have a child with this man, and not want. And to rule the Earth and protect it from all evils.  
  
This is a lot of crap for a 16 year old girl who just wants to go out into the world and experience love for the first time and have fun...without destiny getting in the way. Someone once told me that I can do and be anything I wanted to. Well, being Queen of the Earth is NOT what I want to be. I want to be something more then that, I want to be just a regular person out in the world, fending for herself.  
  
The person that told me this was someone in a dream, I did not know how, but somehow I knew that the person was right. If you don't believe in destiny, does it really exist? Not in my case. I am one girl that is going to do what she wants with her life. Starting now.  
  
"Hmm, how shall I put this? I've got just the thing...good-bye."  
  
She closed her front door on the boy she thought she might somehow muster feelings for. But she could not see what her past self, Princess Serenity, felt for the jerk. She was beginning to think that Serenity never felt anything for him, she only went along with it because her mother was the Queen.  
  
This was the start of a new beginning, and a new life. And she knew what she was going to have to do first. Call the girls over for a meeting and show them what she really was like. How smart she really was, how strong, how powerful.  
  
"Minna-chan, I'm calling a meeting at my house, get here as soon as you can." She ended the transmission before she could hear any of their stupid remarks and got ready to show them the real Tsukino Usagi.  
  
She knew they would never fully believe her unless she proved it to them, so she prepared herself for the onslaught of laughter.  
  
  
Tee-Hee, don't kill me! This is a good story, you just have to read the rest!  



	2. Chapter 1: The Real Tsukino

Waii, hey all, standard disclaimers here. Happy reading!  
  
  
Chapter 1: The Real Tsukino  
  
Usagi opened the door to her friends and instantly Ami asked,  
  
"Usagi-chan, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Daijoobu." Usagi replied. "Minna, I have dumped Mamoru. I realized that I want to live the life I want and not the predestined one. I'm going to start acting like my true self. No longer will I keep up the charade of a klutzy crybaby that cannot achieve anything. No, I will act the way I want to.  
  
Rei was holding back a laugh when she asked, "and, um, how do you plan to change you, um, ways?"  
  
"Rei, I know you want to laugh, but I am far more intelligent then Ami-chan, stronger then Mako-chan, and wiser then you Rei-chan."   
This caused everyone to bust out laughing. "What me to prove it?"   
  
"Hai," they coursed. I grabbed Ami's Quantum Physics book, that I had pretended to never understand before and wrote a problem down and in a few seconds I had it solved.  
  
"Oh, Kami-sama, it's right..." Ami said as she watched me do the problem. She looked at me in surprise, and I just gave her a blank stare. "How'd you know how to do that?"   
  
"Ami-chan, I already told you. I am smarter then you think. Me acting the way I was...it was just an act. But someone told me that if you don't believe in destiny, then it doesn't really exist. Well, I don't believe in it anymore." Usagi replied.  
  
"I don't believe it, odango actually is smart?!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"That hurts, Rei-chan." I said with a glare.  
  
"Well, it's just a little hard to believe, Usagi." Rei muttered in response.  
  
"Usagi, this is really hard to believe." Minako said to her friend.  
  
"How is it so hard to believe?!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"Well, you've always acted like a klutzy, whiny crybaby...do you think we will really believe the fact that you are miraculously smarter then Ami, strong then me, and wiser then Rei-chan?" Makoto said.  
  
"You of all people should believe me, Mako-chan." Usagi said to her brunette friend.  
  
"Nande?" Makoto questioned.  
  
"Why?! Makoto-chan! You should have known all along that I acted that way because I was told to, demo, I guess none of you will ever believe me." Usagi said with a fierce, yet hurt, voice.  
  
They all looked at their normally bubbly blonde friend in surprise. She had never used that tone of voice with anyone, not even Galaxia.  
  
Usagi looked up at the people that she thought were her true friends, "just go if you want. I don't care if you don't believe me. All that matters is that I do."  
  
"Usa-" Ami started, but was interrupted.  
  
"Just go," Usagi said with an eerily calm voice. Ami, Rei, and Makoto got up and walked towards the door, Minako was the last to get up and leave her friend who had taught her friendship again. They walked out the door and when it shut, that was the moment that Usagi knew she needed a change of environment and pace.  
  
The odango haired blonde ran up the stairs to her room and pack two suitcases full of shirts, skirts, jeans and pants, undergarments and her shoes. Rummaging threw her dresser drawer she found the money that she had been saving up. Every time the girls, Chibi-Usa, or Mamoru had thought that she spent her allowance on something stupid, it had really been because she had saved it.  
  
Changing into her favorite pair of greenish-brown flare pants, her blue and orange quarter-length shirt that had a spiral design on the front, and her New Balance tennis shoes. Usagi headed downstairs to write her mother a note. Posting it on the fridge, where her mother would go to first since she was out grocery shopping, Usagi took a picture of her family and walked out the door to go to the airport.  
  
When Ikuko got home, she placed the bags on the counter and called out for her daughter, "Usagi? Usagi are you home?" Sighing in defeat of knowing her daughter was probably out with her friends she walked to the fridge and saw the note.  
  
Dear Mom,  
I'm sorry for leaving, and not saying goodbye. But I need some time to myself. Earlier today I tried to prove to the girls that I wasn't as stupid as they thought, and they laughed. I also have dumped Mamoru, I realized that I didn't love him, I never did. I'm so sorry to do this now. But I have to. Please understand, momma. You have always been there for me, always and forever. And I will always appreciate it, more than you know. I know you know about me being a Senshi, you have been there waiting for me when I got home after battles and watched me heal my wounds. Arigatoo for not saying anything. It means a lot to me to know that I can trust you with such a big secret. I also know that you knew Chibi-Usa was your future granddaughter. I love you mom. And when I come back, I will explain everything to you, I promise. Please don't tell the girls, but I am going to Aunt Janet's ranch in Montana. I already called her to tell her. She is very willing to take me in. I will write once I get settled. For now, I need to do things my way, at least for a little while. Please understand mom, I don't mean to hurt you, or disappoint you. But if you knew half of the things I go through, you wouldn't blame me at all. I love you always, mom. Always and forever.   
Your little bunny,   
Usagi  
And with that, Ikuko's eyes closed to suppress the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had known things like this would happen, she knew her daughter would be in good hands with her aunt, Ikuko's younger sister.  
  
At the airport...  
"Whelp, here goes." Usagi said with nervous sigh. She had never flown... that is, on an airplane before, but she knew in her heart that nothing would happen. She showed her ticket to the flight attendant and soon was sitting in her seat.  
When the plane took off, Usagi watched as Tokyo got smaller and smaller looking. 'Maybe it'll be different when I return...just maybe.' She thought. Usagi knew that her plane would land in the Minneapolis / St. Paul airport in Minnesota, then she would transfer flights and be on a plane that would take her directly to Great Falls, where her aunt would be to pick her up.  
"Okay, where are you Janet?" Usagi said to herself. 'Follow the sign, baka.' She thought when she saw a sign being held up by a boy with sandy blonde hair. She walked up to the boy with a smile on her face, "Hey, I'm Usagi."  
"Hello, Miss Usagi. I'm Quatre." The boy replied with a kind smile.  
"Just call me Usagi or Usa, Quatre." She replied as they went to baggage claim.  
"Okay, Usagi." Quatre replied.  
"Do you live with my Aunt?" Usagi asked when she had her bags and they were walking towards the car.  
"No, my friends and I work on her ranch. She had to monitor a foal delivery so she asked me to pick you up."   
"Really? Cool! How long until we get to the ranch?" The bubbly blonde questioned as she undid her odangos and let it fall around her.  
"It's right outside of town, so it shouldn't be more then 15 minutes." Quatre replied.  
"Oh, wow, this town is small compared to Tokyo." Usagi commented as they drove down one of the main roads that went threw the whole town. Usagi looked at everything as they drove by it. When they went under the sign for her Aunts ranch, White Creek, Usagi shifted in her seat excitedly.  
"There are some of the horses your Aunt has. The chestnut with the blaze is Lucky, since no one knew if he would live. The coal black one is Pride. The palomino is Wanderer, since we found her wandering on the land. And the foal there is Wanderer's baby, Cocoa." Quatre said as he pointed them out, driving slowly so Usagi could get a good look.  
"Cocoa is so kawaii!" Usagi exclaimed, not even caring if Quatre didn't know what she was saying.  
"And this is the main farmhouse." Quatre said, slowing the car to a stop in front of a large Victorian style farmhouse that looked at least a 100 years old.  
"It's beautiful!" Usagi exclaimed upon exiting the car.  
"So are you, my dear!" A women who looked no more then 25 said from a barn doorway.  
Usagi spun around to see who had said that and saw her aunt, "Aunt Janet!" She ran towards her favorite aunt and hugged her.  
"Hey there, Usagi. How have you been?" Janet asked.  
"Great, considering." She replied as they walked back to the car. Usagi had already informed her aunt about what had happened.  
"Hey, Janet. Did Kumi foal?" Quatre asked.  
"Yup, go check him out. It's your turn to name the foal, so pick a good one!" She said as Quatre walked towards the barn with a smile plastered on his face.  
"You're going to be in the room that I had when I moved out here with your Grandpa. It's still the same as when I was in it, I hope you like it." Janet said as they entered the house, walked up some stairs and got to a door at the end of a hallway.  
"I know I will." Usagi said with a smile as she opened the door to a room wallpapered with pictures of horses, Tokyo, and other exotic countries. There was a queen sized bed right next to a door, that Usagi assumed lead out to a balcony.  
To her left was a desk that had horse figurines on it, next to that was a dresser made out of oak, shining with it's newly applied polish. There were two other doors that Janet said lead to the bathroom and closet.  
"Well, I'll let you get settled in. Oh, Quatre and his friends are coming for dinner." Janet said when she was about to leave the room.  
"What should I wear?" Usagi asked her aunt.  
"It's just a dinner at home, so wear something comfortable." Janet said, then she closed the door and walked back downstairs.  
'Okay, I'll take a quick shower, get dressed, and run to the barn to check up on that new foal.' Usagi thought as she got undressed to take her shower.  
Washing her hair faster then she usually did Usagi was out of the shower in twenty minutes and was drying her hair. "Okay, first order of business... get the hair cut." She muttered as she left it down to dry.  
"Second... what to wear." She rummaged threw her suitcases and decided on a pair of blue jeans that fit her snugly, a tee-shirt that said 'White Creek' on it; Janet had given it to her for her birthday last year, and her boots.  
She walked quickly out of her room, her long golden hair flowing behind her as she checked the kitchen to see if her aunt was there. Upon seeing no one, she walked out the door towards the barn that her aunt had come out of earlier.  
"Usagi, that you?" Came Janet's voice when the barn door was slid open.  
"Hai. Where are you?" She replied.  
"Six stalls back on your right," was the reply she got. Usagi shrugged and walked down six stalls and looked inside.  
"Oh, wow. He's so kawaii, Aunt Janet." Usagi commented at the new foal that was lying there asleep in the hay.  
"Yeah, he is. Come in, Kumi doesn't mind visitors."  
Usagi unlatched the door and walked inside the spacious stall, putting her hand out for Kumi to sniff. Once the mare got used to Usagis smell she snorted and shoved her muzzle into Usagi's open palm. "How old is she?"  
"She's six. I bought her at an auction last year." Was Janet's reply.  
"Cool. Did Quatre name him yet?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I think he did. You can ask him at dinner. Which, by the way, will be at 7:30. So you have just enough time to get a four-wheeler out of the shed and check out the land. If you stay on the paths you won't get lost." Janet said as she and her niece left the stall.  
"Okay, thanks." Usagi said as she jogged off towards the shed to get a four-wheeler. She grabbed a set of keys off the wall by the door and started one of them up and she drove around the ranch, taking in everything there was to see.  
"Hey, watch out!" A voice yelled from behind her when she got closer to the creek the ranch was named after.  
Usagi's head snapped around quickly to see what was going on, only to see a horse galloping up from behind her...obviously out of control. "Kuso!" Usagi swore as she steered the four-wheeler to the edge of the path. "What is its name?" Usagi yelled to the boy.  
"Her name is Sandy and she's out of control!" The boy yelled back as they got closer.  
"Try a pulley rein! Put one fist on the side of her neck, and give three sharp tugs with the other one!" Usagi yelled as she jumped off the four-wheeler.  
"Okay." The boy did as Usagi had told him and soon Sandy was slowing down.  
"Keep it up until she slows to a trot." Usagi said as the boy and Sandy passed her by. She jogged after them and watched as the Strawberry roan filly went down to a trot.  
"Whoa, Sandy," the boy commanded. The filly stopped and waited for someone to give her a signal to do something.  
Usagi caught up to them and immediately ran her hands over the filly's legs to check for any heat...a sign of something might be wrong with her legs. "Good, no heat." Usagi said as she straightened up and patted Sandy on the neck. "What got you so spooked girl?" She asked the filly.  
"I think she got scared by the four-wheeler." The boy replied for the horse. "Thanks for helping me get her to stop. By the way...who are you?"  
Usagi smiled at the boy, "I'm Usagi Tsukino. Janet's niece from Tokyo."   
"Oh! You're Usagi! Well, nice to meet 'cha, Usagi, I'm Duo Maxwell." Duo replied.  
"Nice to meet you, too, Duo." She said, then added, "I'll keep your little escapade a moment ago a secret."  
"Thanks!" Duo said with an extremely cheerful smile.  
"Jeez, I'm hungry, lets get back before all the food is gone!" Usagi said.  
"Now you're talking my language!" Duo said as he turned Sandy towards the barns.  
"Go on ahead, I don't want to risk spooking Sandy again," Usagi said to Duo. He nodded and tapped Sandy's side and she cantered away. Usagi soon started up the four-wheeler and went back to the house. She parked it back in the shed and ran inside to wash her face and hands quickly.  
  
Waii, la de da, please review!  



	3. Chapter 2: Dinner and Japanese

*Ducks flying objects* don't hate! Just read, it'll get better. Oh, fun with Duo. :D  
Chapter 2: Dinner and Japanese  
"Usagi, dinners ready," Janet said from the kitchen.  
"Okay!" Usagi called back just as someone knocked on the door.  
"Can you get that, Usa?"   
"Hai," Usagi walked to the front door and greeted the guests with a bright smile. "Hey, Quatre!" She said, then peering behind the blonde she saw the brown haired boy from before, "Duo?"  
"Hey there Usagi!" Duo said with another cheerful smile.  
"Usagi, this is Duo...as you know already, I see. The Chinese boy is Wufei, the tall one is Trowa, and the quite one is Hiiro." Quatre said.  
"Come on in, all of you." Usagi said with a smile. All the boys walked inside and Janet greeted them all when they got to the dining room.  
"Hey there, guys." Said the woman as she and Usagi set the food on the table. All of them said their hellos and soon everyone was dishing out food onto their plates...Duo's containing the most. Soon the phone rang and Janet went to answer it.  
"I'm so sorry, everyone. But that was the Smith farm, they need me out there right away."   
"It's okay, Aunt Janet. I'll clean up after we're done." Usagi said with a smile. Her aunt was a veterinarian and was always on call.  
"Thanks, Usa." Janet said as she walked out the front door towards her truck. After she left there was an uncomfortable silence.  
"So, Usagi, why'd you leave Tokyo?" Duo asked.  
"I needed to get away from some certain things." Usagi replied with her head down.  
"What? A crappy boyfriend?" Duo asked a question so harmless, yet it stung even the deepest of nerves in Usagis' body. When she failed to answer, Duo opened his mouth to ask again, but received a swift, hard kick under the table.  
"That hurt!" He yelped, rubbing his calf.  
"What hurt?" Usagi asked, looking up at the boy with confused eyes.  
"Um...nothing." He replied as he kicked Hiiro back. Hiiro gave him his famous death glare which made Usagi burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her in confusion.  
"What's so funny, onna?" Wufei asked.  
Usagi instantly stopped laughing and glared a glare worse then Hiiros, "don't ever call me onna unless you have a death wish." Wufei gulped and nodded. "Good." Usagi said with a smile.  
Wufei muttered something in Chinese under his breath and then continued eating.  
"So, Usagi, was it a bad boy-damn it Hiiro that hurts!" He yelped again as Hiiro kicked him.  
"Hiiro, leave him alone, he's not worth it. He can't even keep a horse under control." Usagi said to the boy with intense Prussian blue eyes in her native Japanese.  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Hiiro replied in Japanese.  
"I had to tell him how to stop the run a way horse he was on today. But don't tell him I told you." Usagi replied. Everyone looked at the two confused.  
"Hey, you two mind talking in a language that we can all understand?" Duo said. This time Usagi gave his leg a kick. "Ouch! Hiiro!"  
"It wasn't Hiiro, it was me." Usagi said with a sly grin.  
"You are very weird." Hiiro muttered in Japanese.  
"Arigatoo!" Said the bubbly blonde. This caused Hiiro to give her a confused look, but only with his eyes, his face remained expressionless.  
The remainder of the dinner went well, they kept away from the whole 'boyfriend' topic... actually they stayed away from Tokyo in general. When Usagi was cleaning up, Hiiro came to help...but under much protest. Soon he started up a conversation in Japanese. (Yeah, right like that would ever happen)   
"Nande?" Hiiro asked.  
"Nan desuka?" Usagi replied, confused at why he was asking her why.  
"Why did you leave Tokyo?" Hiiro said.  
"Oh. Because of personal reasons." She replied.  
"Don't tell me the baka was right about your boyfriend."  
Usagi visibly winced, "he was, and he wasn't. See, someone told me that I could make my own destiny... be whatever I wanted to be. If I had stayed with Mamoru, my ex-boyfriend, I would have become something that was already predestined for me. When I tried to prove to my friends that I wasn't a klutzy, whiny crybaby...they... well, they laughed at me. I only acted that way because it was how I was supposed to act. My whole life was predestined and I changed it when I dumped Mamoru."  
Hiiro didn't understand how this bubbly girl could have such horrible things happen to her, see seemed to nice and innocent.  
"Hiiro, have you heard of the super heroine, Sailor Moon?" Usagi asked out of the blue.  
"Hai, why?" Hiiro replied.  
"What would you think if I told you that I was her?" Usagi asked as she washed a plate.  
"That you have an active imagination. Sailor Moon has odangos, you don't." Hiiro replied, "plus, she's the only one in the world that can put her hair up like that anyways."  
"You mean like this?" Usagi asked as she put her hair up into her odangos quickly.  
Hiiro looked at her, shocked. He cursed lightly under his breath and asked, "are you seriously her?"  
"Hai. Or at least I was."  
"Prove it." Hiiro said, obviously still not believing her.  
"Okay," the blonde leaned forward, putting her forehead on his and soon all of Usagi's memories, starting from the Moon Kingdom and ending with the Final Battle with Galaxia flashed threw Hiiros mind.  
"Why would you sacrifice yourself so many times for someone who you didn't love?" Hiiro asked as he grabbed a plate to dry.  
"Because I thought that maybe I could muster up some type of feelings for him. But I guess it didn't work."   
The two worked in silence for the rest of the duration of the dishes until they were finished.  
Usagi walked out into the living room to look for the guys, but they were no where to be found. "Where'd the guys go?" She asked Hiiro.  
"Probably to the pastures to bring in the horses." Was Hiiros reply.  
"Oh. Thanks for the help." Usagi commented as she tied her boots back on.  
"Where are you going?"   
"To the barn, I want to check up on Sandy." Usagi stood up and walked out the door with Hiiro following her. She pushed the barn door open and walked down to Sandy's stall. "Hey, Sandy. How you doing?" She asked as she unlatched the door and walked inside. Sandy snorted as Usagi ran her hands down her forelegs and back legs.  
"Any heat?"  
"Iie. If there was, I think I would kill Duo." Usagi said as she walked out of the stall again.  
"Why do you care about horses so much?" Hiiro asked. He was a lot more talkative once he has someone to talk to in Japanese.  
"Helios... whenever I see a horse it reminds me of him and what he did to save me and Chibi-Usa." Usagi replied as she thought of the Pegasus that saved her that day.  
"Hey, Usagi!" Janet said as she pulled up to the house.  
"Hey, Aunt Janet. What was going on at the Smith farm?" Usagi asked her aunt.  
"Just a very difficult delivery. Cows are always difficult." She said with a tired sigh.  
"Why don't you go to bed. I'll make sure that all the horses are inside. Hiiro will help, too. Won't you Hiiro?"   
"Sure." Was his monotone reply.  
"Thanks, see you in the morning, Usa." She said as she kissed her nieces cheek and walked into the house yawning.  
"Shall we." Usagi said motioning towards the barns that they would check before they went to bed.  
"Hai."  
They went threw the three barns and checked to see if each stalls occupant had fresh water and hay. When that was all done, Usagi sleepily walked back up to the house.  
"See you tomorrow, Hiiro." She said, covering up a yawn, "thanks again for the help." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "Oyasumi nasai." Usagi said as she walked in the door.  
"Oyasumi nasai." Replied the momentarily stunned Hiiro.  
Lol, a stunned Hiiro, I'd love to see that! :D Review, onegai!  



	4. Chapter 3: Just Another Day on the Ranch

Chapter 3: Just Another Day on the Ranch  
"For crying out loud, Duo! If you don't do this right then you are going to be a very crappy rider for the rest of your life." Usagi exclaimed from beside Duo.  
"Well, maybe you should glue my butt into the saddle." He said sheepishly.  
"Duo...maybe you should learn not to squirm so much. Maybe then Sandy wouldn't buck you off." Usagi replied as she helped the teenager get up.  
"I think I'm going to take a break..." Duo said as he hobbled off to catch Sandy and take her back to the barn.  
"Kami-sama! He's hopeless!" Usagi muttered in Japanese.  
"And what else would he be?" Replied Hiiro from behind her.  
She spun around with a grin on her face, "shut up."  
He raised an eyebrow at her, "didn't you want to get that hair cut or something?"  
She touched her hair, "hai, I did. I just don't have anyway of getting into town at the moment."  
"I can drive you, I have to go pick up some stuff anyways. I'm going now so you better hurry." Hiiro said as he walked off towards his truck.  
"Janet, I'm going to get my hair cut, I'll be back in a while!" Usagi said to her aunt.  
"Okay! Have fun!" Janet replied from a barn.  
"I will!" Usagi replied, then ran after Hiiro.  
"You're driving," he said.  
"What?!" She screeched. She may be of legal age to drive, but she hadn't yet.  
"Drive, it's not that hard." He tossed her the keys and got in on the passenger side as a nervous Usagi got into the drivers seat.  
"Okay, I put it in gear and press the gas..." She said to herself. She started the ignition and put the truck into drive and pressed the gas pedal down slowly.  
"You can go faster you know, it's not a crime. Plus, you're doing fine." Hiiro said as they drove into town.  
Usagi nodded, never taking her eyes from the road. She liked the feel of driving, even though she wasn't all that great at it yet. She turned into the parking lot of the mall and stopped the car. "Did I do good?"  
"Hai. I'll meet you at the Orange Julius at two, okay?" Hiiro said.  
"Okay. See ya." Usagi hopped out of the car and walked into the mall to find a place that could cut her hair as Hiiro drove off to a tack and feed store. Usagi wandered into a candy store and was looking at the tee-shirts when she saw a shirt that had Sailors Moon, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Venus on it with Tuxedo Mask in the back ground holding Sailor Chibi Moon.  
'Oh, wow, this is so cool! We are even known in America!' She grabbed the shirt and purchased it. Then she walked towards the hair salon and entered.  
"Hi, can I help you?" Ask the lady behind the counter.  
"Yes, I want to get my hair cut." Usagi replied.  
"Okay, sit right here and I'll get to work. How short do you want it?"  
"Up to my waist, please." Usagi said as she let her hair down from the bun.  
"Oh, my word. You must have been growing this out since you were just a child."   
"Yeah, I have. But there is always a time for change. I can stand if you need me to." Usagi said to the kind lady.  
"I think you'll have to." Soon the hair stylist was cutting off tons of golden hair. It took almost twenty minutes to get her hair up to her waist. And another 15 to trim it so that it was all even.  
"I guess you can donate all that hair to the hair foundations or something." Usagi said as she paid for her hair cut.  
"Yeah, I think we will. Thanks so much. Good-bye."  
"Bye." Usagi went to the Orange Julius with her hair back up in its bun and her bag in hand. She was just a few minutes late, so she hoped that Hiiro wouldn't get mad like Rei did.  
"Did it take longer then you thought?" Hiiro asked to Usagi's surprise.  
"Hai. Wanna look at it?" She answered.  
"Sure." He replied. Usagi set her bag down next to her and undid the bun and let her hair fall down into her face.   
"Does it look bad?" She asked, not really knowing if it was as pretty as her long hair had been.  
"Iie. It looks just like it used to... only shorter." Hiiro said, making her feel better about cutting it.  
"Arigatoo." Usagi said, "I guess we should get back, Janet will be wondering."  
"Hai." With that they both got up and walked towards the truck. For most of the ride home, they both remained in a comfortable silence.  
"Hey, lets see the hair, Usa." Janet said when Usagi and Hiiro walked into the barn with the feed bags.  
"Yeah, lets see it," Said Duo's cheerful voice.  
"Hai." Usagi said as she set the bag down in the feed room. When she walked back out, Hiiro was no where to be found. Shrugging she reached up yet again to pull out her ponytail holder and let her blonde hair fall into her face.  
"It's beautiful, Usa." Janet said to her niece with a smile.  
"Arigatoo, Janet." She replied with a grin. "What do you think, Duo?"  
"It's cool. Now I have the longest hair again!" He said with a lopsided grin.  
"Oh, don't worry, my hair grows faster then most peoples. It will be back to its old length in about two and a half weeks." Usagi said as she walked past the now confused teen. She turned back a faced her aunt for a moment, "which way did Hiiro go? I wanted to thank him for taking me into town."  
"I think he went out for a ride. He always disappears when he goes out." Janet replied.  
"Okay." Usagi walked out of the foaling barn and went to where they keep the riding horses and tacked up her new favorite, a dark bay thoroughbred named Chance. "Hey, Chance, want to go out for a ride?" She asked the colt as she snapped a lead line onto his halter and lead him out into the aisle to be bushed and tacked up.  
Chance snorted in reply.  
"Okay." Usagi said with a giggle. She brushed over the colts already shining coat, then put an English saddle and bridal on him. She put him back in his stall so she could change into her breaches and boots. Once she had gotten them on, she grabbed the reins and walked the energetic colt out of his stall, grabbing a hard hat on her way out the door.  
"Going for a ride, Usagi?" Came Trowas quite, yet deep, voice.  
"Yup. Can you give me a leg up?" She answered.  
"Sure," the tall brown haired boy walked over to Usagi and cupped his hands under Usagi's bent knee. "One... two... three." He counted before boasting the lightweight 16 year old up into the saddle.  
"Arigatoo, Trowa. See ya later!" She said as Chance started off at a bouncy trot. "C'mon, Chance, let's canter." She said as she nudged the colts sides with her knees. Chance broke into a fast canter and Usagi's hair went flying behind her.  
As they flew past the trees, she watched the creek wind around. Then she got an idea when she saw a straight path way. Pulling Chance to a halt, she leaned over and shortened the stirrups a few notches so that they were like a jockeys.   
"Ready, Chance?" She asked the colt. He bobbed his head up and down in response. "Okay..." She got into the jockey stance and yelled, "go!"  
Chance shot off so fast that Usagi had to grab some more of his mane to keep her from flying off of him.  
'Now this, I could get real used to.' Usagi thought as they thundered down the path. Crouching lower, she urged Chance to speed up, and speed up he did.  
Usagi let out a laugh. 'I haven't felt this good since I left Tokyo.' When she looked behind her, she saw nothing. But right in front of her path, a large log was lying across it. "Chance! Stop!" She yelled, knowing it was almost impossible to get over the log without Chance scratching something.  
Chance was going to fast and the log was coming up to soon and the colt couldn't stop. Usagi readied herself for the jump and urged the colt to jump. All horses knew how to jump, it just depended on whether they wanted to or not.  
"Please, stop or jump, Chance." Usagi muttered to herself. It looked like Chance was going to jump so she steered him to where it looked like the lowest jump. She could feel him gather his forelegs up and jump, they were going over smoothly. That is, until the landing. Chance, who was already off balance landed with a thud that caused him to stumble and throw Usagi off over his head.  
Usagi, with fear in her eyes, curled up into a ball and waited to hit the hard earth, but instead she heard something go "Oof." She laid there for a few moments, so she could get her bearings.  
"Get off me." Someone said.  
Usagi yelped and rolled to the side, "Hiiro?" she asked.  
"Hai." The teen replied as he rubbed his arm.  
"Oh, Kami-sama. Are you okay? I didn't mean to land on you." Usagi babbled worriedly.  
'Why does she care...' Hiiro thought. "I'm fine," was the monotone reply.  
"Liar." She said with a knowing look. She got up and brushed off her breaches and walked back over to Chance. "Are you okay, baby?" She asked the colt as she inspected his legs and belly. "Well, Chance, you are a very lucky little colt. I'll have to tell Janet about that log..." she said thoughtfully.  
"I'm not a liar." Hiiro said, breaking into her thoughts.  
"There you go lying again. Hiiro, if there is one thing that I hate more so then betrayal, it's lying." With that the blonde led Chance around the log and they started to walk back to the ranch.  
Hiiro just sat there with a stunned look on his face. No one ever talked to him like that before. Everyone he knew was at least a tad bit afraid of the trigger-happy teenager.  
"Usagi! What happened?" Quatres worried voice said when she got back to the ranch.  
"Chance and I, well, we had to jump a huge log in the middle of the path. But Hiiro was there to break my fall." She said with a laugh.  
"Are you both okay?" He asked, looking her and the colt over.  
"Yeah, were are both just fine. We were lucky." Usagi.  
"Usagi, you have scratches on your cheeks, they're bleeding." The blonde Arabian said.  
"I do?" She asked. She reached her hand up to touch her cheek and whipped it back when it stung. "Guess I did. I'll clean them up after I get Chance back in his stall.  
With that the blonde girl walked towards the barn and untacked the now calmer colt. She brushed all visible signs of them going out from his coat and put him back in the stall with some hay and water.  
"Now to get myself cleaned up." Usagi muttered in Japanese. She grabbed a rag, and some of that disinfectant stuff her mom used when she got cuts and sat down at the houses steps. "I can't really just rub it all over my face, now can I." The girl said to herself. Just as she was about to get up and grab a mirror with someone grabbed the rag and disinfectant from her hands and dabbed the wet cloth on her cheek.  
Usagi winced slightly and closed her eyes to think of something else, not really caring who was applying the stinging disinfectant. When the stinging stopped, she opened her eyes to see who had applied it.  
Don't hate me because I love cliffhangers! Review :D  



	5. Chapter 4: Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 4: Cheery Blossoms  
"Hiiro?!" She asked in surprise. Usagi couldn't believe that the boy she had just insulted was the one that had applied the stinging disinfectant.  
"Usagi, I don't want you to hate me." Was all Hiiro said before he walked off to who knows where. 'What's this weird feeling inside of me?' He thought as he walked off.  
"Hhhiiiiiiiiirrrooooo!!" Screamed a girl with long sandy blonde hair. She ran over and clung to the teenager, making it almost impossible to breathe.  
"Ahh! It's Ririna! Run and hide!" Duo yelled from the barn door, then he ducked back inside. Soon everyone, including Wufei and Quatre had disappeared from sight.  
"Yo, girl." Usagi said as she walked up to Ririna and Hiiro. "I suggest you let go of him right now because 1, he can't breath; 2, no one seems to want you around; and 3, your screeching is disturbing all the horses."  
"Why, how dare you talk to me like that!" Ririna yelled.  
"And how should I talk to a pampered spoiled brat who is flaunting all over a guy who obviously doesn't like you?" Usagi said back. With that, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and Duo came out of hiding. No one had ever talked to Ririna like that.  
"I am Ririna Peacecraft, the Queen of the Sanq Kingdom. And I do not appreciate such disrespect!" Ririna said.  
"So?" Usagi asked.  
"So?!?" Ririna echoed, only louder.  
"So?!?!" All the boys yelled.  
"Do you think that because of your title that I should show you respect? Well, let me clue you in on something girly, I am supposed to be the future Queen of this Earth and I know that a Queen does not act like such a brat!" Usagi said with truth in her words.  
"Why you little!" Ririna screamed as she released Hiiro and lifted her arm to slap the blonde girl.  
"Don't even try it, Ririna." Usagi said as she grabbed the girls arm and twisted it behind her back. "Just like you, I hate disrespect. But news flash: I never disrespect others, ever. I only tell them the truth and it's up to them on how they should take it. Now get off of my Aunts ranch right now." She released the now shaking girl and watched her run down the road in tears.  
"Wow." Said Duo in awe. The others just stared at Usagi.  
"What?" Usagi said when she saw them all looking at her.  
Trowa was first to speak, "no one has ever talked to Ririna like that. Ever."  
"Well, there is a first for everything now isn't there? That spoiled brat needed a news flash, so I gave it to her." Usagi said this with a shrug then she walked over to Hiiro. "Daijoobu ka?"  
"Daijoobu and arigatoo." Hiiro replied.  
"Welcome." Usagi turned and walked back into the barn to return the disinfectant and the rag. 'God, just think of all the times I acted like that around Mamoru...' Usagi thought as she shuddered. 'I felt like I was telling Rei-chan off instead of Ririna. I miss the girls, but I guess it was time for me to go. I needed to move on, with or without them. But I guess here I have a better chance of becoming a vet then I did in Tokyo.'  
'I'm to tall already to be a jockey, though I could always ride Equestrian, but I think I want to follow in Janet's footsteps.' She thought to herself as she walked back to the house and up to her room to write her mother a letter. It took the girl about an hour to write all that she wanted to say. It felt hot and musty in the room, so Usagi went to the door that led to the balcony and opened it, then she went to take a shower.  
Turning on her radio when stepped into the shower, one of her favorite songs came out. The voices of the girls from Nobody's Angel streamed out into her bathroom. "I Just Can't Help Myself" soon started to be sung by the blonde.  
When she finished her shower and was getting dressed, someone knocked on her door. Quickly she pulled on her shirt and opened it.  
"Hey, Usagi. Me and the guys are going to go into town to see a movie. Wanna come?" Duo asked with a grin.  
"Sure! What movie are you going to see?" Usagi said happily.  
"Your pick. We're going to leave in about twenty minutes, okay?" Duo said.  
"Sure. I'll meet you guys downstairs." With that Usagi closed her door and looked threw all of her cloths to find something that would make her look like she just threw it on, yet pretty at the same time.  
After a ten minutes she had finally picked out her flare, yet snug, jeans; her favorite tee-shirt with the picture of the Tokyo Tower, the park, and the cheery blossom trees. She put her New Balance tennis shoes on that she had worn the first day there and put half of her hair into a ponytail like Minako-chans, and let the rest flow wildly around her.  
"Aunt Janet?" Usagi called out when she went downstairs.  
"In the kitchen." Her aunt responded.  
"Hey, I'm going to go into town to see a movie with the guys, is that alright with you?" Usagi asked.  
"Sure. What movie are you going to?" Her aunt asked from the table.  
Usagi sat down across from her, "Duo said I could pick the movie, so I picked "Save the Last Dance" it seems like it would be a great movie."  
"Cool." Janet replied.  
"Usagi, you ready?" Came Duo's ever cheerful voice.  
"Yup. See you later tonight, Janet. Bye!" The blonde girl walked towards her friends and they all walked out to a car that would hold them all.  
"What movie did you pick, Usagi?" Wufei asked as they piled into the car.  
"Well, "Save the Last Dance" is what I picked, but I know you Wufei, and if you don't want to see it then I can pick something else." Usagi said to the Chinese boy.  
"Nah, that's fine with me." Wufei replied, to the shock of everyone in the car. Usagi giggled and everyone had a comfortable conversation all the way to the theater.  
"Six tickets for "Save the Last Dance", please." Quatre said to the ticket lady.  
"Okay." The woman responded, Quatre paid for the tickets, much to Usagi's displeasure, and handed everyone their tickets.  
"Lets go." Usagi said with a cheerful bounce in her step. Duo laughed and followed the bouncy teenage girl into the theater. When they all sat down, somehow Hiiro was made to sit right next to Usagi. On Hiiros other side was Duo, then Quatre and Trowa.  
They all watched the previews of the upcoming movies, soon, one preview made Usagi gasp. It was a preview for a Sailor Moon movie that was coming out. Usagi shook as memories of all the things that had caused her to come to Montana flashed threw her head.  
"Usagi? Daijoobu ka?" Hiiro whispered to her when he felt her shaking.  
"It's...it's like they are broadcasting my life...and not even telling me that they are." She replied as she watched the clips of the final battle with Galaxia played on the screen.  
"Just don't think about it." He said back with an unusually calm and soothing voice, which somehow seemed to calm the girl. Soon the movie started up and Usagi felt as if she could relate to what the girl, Sarah, was going threw.  
Usagi smiled throughout the whole movie, especially the ending. When they walked out of the theater, Wufei said he was going to check out a store for something he wouldn't say. Quatre took Trowa with him to rent some movies that Janet had asked them to get, so that left Usagi and Hiiro.  
"Did you like the movie?" Usagi asked Hiiro with the smile still on her face.  
"Yeah." Was his reply.  
"Why don't you talk?" Usagi asked innocently.  
"I am talking."  
"That's not what I meant, you know it." She said with a slight pout in her features.  
"I don't talk because I don't have anyone to talk with." Hiiro responded.  
"That's not true. You have Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei and me to talk with!" She exclaimed.  
"I meant someone that I could talk to, that could actually speak the same language as me."   
"I speak the same language as you." Usagi replied.  
"And that's why I talk with you more then I have with anyone else." Hiiro said, ending the conversation.  
'I have a feeling that he's got something on his mind that he needs to tell someone. I guess I'll just wait and see if he wants to tell me.' Usagi thought as she watched him out of the corner of her eyes.  
"You guys ready to head back?" They head Duo call out from the car.  
"Sure." Usagi replied. They walked threw the crowd of people and one person caught her eye. 'It can't be...how did she get here?' As she questioned herself mentally, the person she was looking at spotted her. 'Chibi-Usa...' Usagi thought as the girl ran towards her and leaped into her arms.  
"Mommy!" Yelled the girl.  
"Chibi-Usa, what are you doing here?" Usagi asked the child as she got utterly shocked and confused looks from her friends.  
"Puu let me come back a see you. I know what you're thinking, you're thinking 'how is she here if I left Mamo-baka?' well, wanna know? It's cause Mamo-baka isn't my father, Puu just told me to think of him as Papa." The child said. "And she changed my hair for me when you dumped him, this is the way it should look."  
"It's very beautiful." Usagi said to her future daughter whose hair was still up in its rabbit ears, yet it was a darker shade of Usagi's golden blonde.  
"Usagi...why did this child call you 'mommy'?" Quatre asked once he recovered from the shock.  
"Um, Chibi-Usa...is my future daughter." Usagi replied with a sheepish grin. "By the way, Chibi-Usa, if Mamo-baka isn't your papa... who is?" Usagi asked her daughter as she walked towards the car with Chibi-Usa in her arms.  
Chibi-Usa leaned over and whispered a name in Usagi's ear and Usagi looked at her in shock.  
"Seriously?" She questioned the child.  
"Hai. He is momma." Chibi-Usa replied. Usagi set the child down, in fear that she would drop her.  
"No way...who would've thought." Usagi said.  
"Moon-momma, are you okay?" Chibi-Usa asked with concern.  
"It's just a big shock, Chibi-Usa." With that, Usagi fainted from a rush of memories flooding her brain.  
"Momma!" Chibi-Usa screamed. Hiiro, who was behind Usagi and the child, jumped forwarded and caught the teenager.  
"What happened to her?" Hiiro asked Chibi-Usa.  
"Memories..." was all the child could say. Everyone crowded around Usagi, who was still laying in Hiiros supportive arms.  
"Who is your father, Chibi-Usa?" Quatre asked.  
"Um... I can't tell..." Chibi-Usa said with an innocent look in her eyes.  
Hiiro walked to the car and set Usagi down in the back seat, while everyone just looked at the child.  
"Where did you come from?" Duo asked.  
"Hiiro-kun, should I tell them? Moon-momma trusted you with her past..." the child asked Hiiro in Japanese.  
Hiiro was surprised that the child was asking him for permission but just said, "if you want to tell them, go ahead. I doubt they'll do anything stupid."  
"Hai. I'm come from the 30th century Tokyo." Chibi-Usa said to the rest of the group.  
"Yeah... that's not possible, kid." Wufei said with a sarcastic voice.  
"Wufei Chang, you should know not to tease a child. It's very rude... especially since I really do come from the future." Chibi-Usa said in tone very much like the one that Usagi had used on Ririna earlier that day.  
"Uh-huh, sure you do, kid." Wufei said again.  
"She does, Wufei. She is my future daughter...she got here by asking Pluto, the guardian of the time gates, if she could come see me." Said Usagi's voice from the door of the car.  
"You're serious?" Wufei asked Usagi.  
"Hai. There is a lot about me that you don't know, Wufei." Usagi replied. "Lets get back to the ranch before Janet starts to worry."  
Everyone climbed into the car, Chibi-Usa sitting on her mothers lap and they drove off.  
"Chibi-Usa, did you remember to bring Luna-P?" Usagi asked her daughter.  
"Iie. Puu gave me a new brooch that I can use to get Janet to think that I am your younger sister." Chibi-Usa replied.  
"Okay. Should I take your hair down so that you don't have to deal with the rabbit ears?" Usagi asked. Chibi-Usa had always complained that the hairstyle hurt her head.  
"Hai, please do." Chibi-Usa replied. Usagi took the rabbit ears out of her daughters hair and combed it with her fingers until it was hanging at the younger girls waist.  
When they got to White Creek, Usagi's aunt came to the door to ask who the little girl was. But before she could ask, Chibi-Usa called out, "Moon Mind Melt!" And soon the aunt thought that the girl was Usagi's little sister.  
"That was weird..." Duo said as he walked to the house that he and the guys shared.  
"C'mon, Chibi-Usa. Lets get you into bed...then you can tell me all about how you got here." Usagi said as she picked up her daughter and carried her inside the house. When they got upstairs, Usagi grabbed a tee-shirt a gave it to Chibi-Usa to wear for PJ's.  
"So, what do you want to know? Puu told me I could tell you anything I wanted to since you decided not to be with Mamoru." The child as she curled up in her mothers arms.  
"Why are you here? Is it just because you missed me?" Usagi asked.  
"Well, yes and no. I came here because I missed you... and I wanted to get away from Rei's little girl."  
"Rei has a little girl?" Usagi asked.  
"Hai. She's even worse then Rei was. She is totally spoiled." Chibi-Usa replied.  
"That has got to be one bratty child." Usagi whispered while Chibi-Usa giggled.  
"Yeah, I like Mako-chans' boy better. He and I are like bother and sister."  
"Does this mean that I go back to Tokyo and make up with the girls?" Usagi asked her daughter that was falling asleep.  
"Hai. Something happens, but I won't tell you what, and it makes you realize that you are needed back home. Don't worry, papa will come after you when you leave, I think." With that the child fell asleep leaving Usagi to wonder what would happen that would cause her to go back home.  
Yes, what WILL happen that'll make her want to go back home? Keep reading and you'll find out!  



	6. Chapter 5: The Tale of Two Rabbits

Chapter 5: The Tale of Two Rabbits  
"Okay, so let me see if I have this right. Chibi-Usa is your future daughter and you are really her mother. And I think I need to sit down..." Duo said as Usagi and Chibi-Usa explained the whole thing to him for the sixth time.  
"Hai. Duo, this is the last time we are going to explain this to you. Everyone else got it on the first time. Now I am going to spend the time I have with her right now." Usagi replied as she and Chibi-Usa walked away.  
"Moon-momma, are you ever going to tell Papa that he is my future dad?" Chibi-Usa asked as they walked along the side of the creek.  
"Iie. I want him to live his life, and not have to deal with the stuff that I did. You know what I mean?" Usagi replied.  
"Hai. You don't want him to think that his life was predestined like yours was. Right?" The child responded.  
"Right. How old are you now, Chibi-Usa? Every time I see you, you're just a little bit older." Usagi asked.  
"I'm twelve. Since you and 'him' broke up, I was reborn and now I am twelve... again." Usagi grinned at the way Chibi-Usa said 'him' and they continued to walk and chat with each other.  
"How is Puu? I haven't seen her since the final battle." Usagi asked when they had sat down under a tree.  
"She's lonely at the gates, but I visit her all the time so she happy." Chibi-Usa replied. "Hey, Moon-momma, we're being watched." The child whispered into her mothers ear.  
"By whom?" Usagi questioned.  
"Hiiro-kun. He's over there in the tree." Chibi-Usa said, looking with her eyes towards a huge oak tree that was across the little creek. Usagi looked towards the tree nonchalantly and spotted the teen. Sure enough, he was watching the two. But he hadn't noticed that they had seen him.  
"Should we see what happens when he call out his name?" Usagi said with a playful gleam in her eyes.  
"Hai. One...two...three." Chibi-Usa counted.  
"Hiiro!" They both called out, surprising the quite boy.  
When he landed on the ground, after falling out of the branch a loud, "oof," was heard. The two girls looked at each other, then jumped up and jumped across the creek.  
"Hiiro, are you okay?" Usagi asked.  
"Hiiro-kun?" Chibi-Usa chided.  
"I'm fine..." came a quite voice. Usagi and Chibi-Usa picked up the teen and set him against the tree he had previously fallen from.  
"There you go lying yet again Hiiro. You'll have to work on that." Usagi muttered.  
"He doesn't lie at all in the future, Moon-momma." Chibi-Usa replied.  
"Good, that means he works on it." She said with a grin. "Hiiro, just why were you sitting in that tree?"  
"No reason. I just usually sit there to think." Hiiro replied.  
"Aww... our little Hiiro thinks." She said teasingly. A small, tiny fragment of a smile tugged at the edges of Hiiros mouth, but he forced it away.  
"Come on, Chibi-Usa. Obviously he wants to be alone." They both got up and started to walk away when he grabbed them both and pulled them back. "Okay... maybe he doesn't." Usagi said with a laugh.  
"How can you two be so carefree after all that has happened?" Hiiro asked.  
"For me, it's because I never wanted to do what I did, but I know that it needed to be done. And what's in the past is the past. This is the present and I want to embrace it." Usagi replied.  
"Same goes for me. Even if I do know what is going to happen, I still want to follow my Moon-momma's orders." Chibi-Usa said.  
"Hiiro, I know that something happened in your life that you didn't want to. But that was in the past, and you have to put it behind you or you'll never be able to go forward in life. Put the memories behind you and just embrace what you have right now." Usagi said. With that, she and Chibi-Usa left him to think about what she had said.  
"Think he'll get over his past, momma?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
"Well, I think he needs to put a lot of thought into it, but from what you say about him in the future, I think he gets over it." Usagi replied as they walked up to the barn where Kumi and her colt, Stardust, were stabled.   
"Hey Usagi, Chibi-Usa." Trowa said as he pasted them carrying a bail of hay.  
"Hey, Trowa." They said at the same time.  
"Well, here he is, Chibi-Usa. This is Kumi and Stardust." Usagi said as she unlatched the stall door and they walked inside.  
"He so cute!" Chibi-Usa said in awe.  
"Hai. I know." Usagi said. "Hey, why don't you go help Aunt Janet with dinner? I'm sure she'll want to get to know you. Just don't say anything to make her think you aren't my little sister, okay?"  
"Hai. See you at dinner, Moon-momma." Chibi-Usa replied as she skipped out of the barn towards the house.  
Usagi walked out of the barn a few minutes later and was pulled around the corner of it. "What the heck?" She yelped.  
"I thought about what you said. You know, about putting the past behind me." Hiiro started, Usagi opened her mouth to say something, but he silenced her, "well, it's not easy for me to put my past behind me, Usagi. You have always been a happy-go-lucky girl and you know just how to put things like that behind you. But I don't. I'm not like you, I don't now how to put it behind me."  
"What is so bad that you can't put it behind you?" Usagi asked.  
"I... I killed someone that wasn't supposed to die." He replied. Usagi looked at him, with those same crystal blue eyes.  
"What do you mean?" She asked quietly.  
"I was sent on a mission... and during the mission, a little girl got killed because the explosives I set up in the base next to her apartment building went wrong. Her building was smashed to pieces and when I went to find her, all I could find was her puppy that she had been playing with earlier that day. After that happened, I came here to work on your Aunts ranch. I just can't put it behind me." He said, looking he straight in the eyes.  
"Hiiro..." Usagi said, her eyes filled with sadness, "you know that you didn't mean to kill that girl. Accidents happen to everyone. You may not know it now, but maybe that accident was for the better. If it hadn't of happened, do you really think that you would be standing here telling me all this? If it hadn't happened, you probably would have become a ruthless and cold soldier. And if you ever came in contact with the Senshi and I... I would have had to kill you."  
The look in Hiiros eyes changed, she was right. If he hadn't screwed up the mission, he wouldn't have come here and met Usagi. "You're right."  
"Can you let go now? My arm is losing its feeling." Usagi said with a lopsided smile.  
"Oh, gomen." Hiiro said as he released her arm.  
"Look, if you ever need to talk, you know where I am. Just try to get over what happened, I know it'll be hard. But just try, okay?" Usagi said.  
"Okay." He replied.  
"Good. I better get inside before Chibi-Usa starts to get worried. Usagi gave Hiiro a quick hug, then ran back to the house.  
"Did he get over it?" Chibi-Usa asked her mother when she entered the kitchen.  
"Yeah, I think he did...hey, wait, how'd you know I was talking to him?" Usagi asked.  
"He asked me if you were in the barn when I came out." Chibi-Usa replied with a smile.  
"Oh, okay. Mm... mashed potatoes, my favorite." Usagi said as she looked into the pan where the potatoes were cooking. "Hey, where'd Janet go?"  
"She said that she got a call from a friend needing help down by Helena and that she wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. But we can fend for ourselves." Chibi-Usa replied.  
"Okay. Hey, why don't you run over to the guys' place and ask 'em if they want to come for dinner?" Usagi told her.  
"Hai!" Was the cheerful response, soon the little blonde girl was running out the door towards the guys' house.  
"I wonder if we have enough potatoes... better make some more just in case. I think Duo might be hungry today." Usagi said to herself as she peeled a half dozen more potatoes and put them in the pan. Lucky for her, Chibi-Usa had just added the others.  
Twenty minutes later, mashed potatoes, veggies, and Chibi-Usa's famous apple pie were put on the table. Usagi took her regular seat with Chibi-Usa sitting next to her. Usagi had already told Chibi-Usa about the last time the guys were over for dinner so she wanted to play around.  
"Ouch! Okay, who did it?" Duo cried out. Chibi-Usa and Usagi looked at each other, then started to laugh. "Chibi-Usa? You are Usagi are too much alike." He said.  
"Duh, she is my mother after all." Chibi-Usa said, still laughing.  
"Oh...right." Duo said. He shoved a spoon full of potatoes into his mouth and ate contently. At least until... "ouch! Oh for crying out loud. Usagi or Chibi-Usa... will both of you stop kicking me!"  
"I didn't kick you, Duo-kun." Chibi-Usa said, giving him a confused look.  
"Me neither, Duo." Usagi said, she looked at Hiiro out of the corner of her eye.  
"Don't look at me." He said, but he had that gleam in his eye. Usagi stifled a giggle and went into the kitchen to get Chibi-Usa's pie.  
"Compliments of the kid." Usagi said as she dished a piece out to everyone.  
They all told Chibi-Usa it was great, causing the little girl to blush and say thank you. Later, when Usagi and Chibi-Usa were cleaning up, Chibi-Usa asked. "Momma, do you like Hiiro?"  
Usagi looked at the younger girl, "well, how do you mean it?"  
"Do you like, like him?  
Usagi thought for a moment, then smiled, "yeah, I do."  
"Good, cause I like him too, he's nice... even if he has done some bad things in his life. Being here almost makes me not want to go home, but I'll have to sometime." Chibi-Usa said with an identical smile.  
"But you can always come back." Usagi replied. Suddenly the phone rang and Usagi jumped up from the stool and grabbed it. "Hello?"  
"Usagi, it's your mother." Ikuko Tsukino's voice said over the phone.  
"Hi, momma." Usagi said, switching to Japanese, "what's up?"  
"Usagi, I have some bad news." She said with a tired and sad voice.   
Usagi's face went ashen, "What happened?"  
  
Dun, dun, dun! *Stupid, crappy old movie suspense music plays* Next chapter: Find out what happens!  



	7. Chapter 6: If You're Gone

I apologize now for those of you who love the character that I have killed off. *goes to hide under her bed*  
  
  
Chapter 6: If You're Gone  
"Usa, I'm so sorry...Shingo...he was killed in a car crash today." Ikuko said.  
"NOOO!!!!!" Usagi screamed so loud that the guys heard her at their house. "How...?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes and her voice breaking.  
"He was out with his friends. While they were practicing in a parking lot for their drivers test, a semi lost control and rolled over onto the car. Shingo was the last one to go, but he told me to tell you that he loves you and that he'll watch over you." Said the older woman.  
Chibi-Usa looked at her mother with tear filled eyes when the boys came running into the house.  
"Shingo... how could this happen to him? He was so full of life..." Usagi murmured.  
"Usagi, I need to go, you're father isn't taking this well. Call me when you can. I love you, honey."  
"Okay." Usagi said numbly. She hung up to phone and looked at Chibi-Usa. "Shingo... he's dead." Then she broke down and cried unshed tears.  
Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Hiiro stood there taking in what Usagi had just said about her younger brother. Chibi-Usa, however, ran to her mother and threw her arms around her waist and cried into her shirt.  
Usagi tried to comfort the child, along with herself. Shingo and Chibi-Usa had always been close. Usagi closed her eyes and rocked back and forth. "Shingo, I love you little bro." She whispered into the air.  
Hiiro had the urge to go over a comfort the two, but he didn't know how he could so he just walked over and put a hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder which caused the little girl to break away from her mother and hug Hiiro.  
Usagi smiled the tiniest of smiles as she watched her daughter do so. She could tell Hiiro didn't know what to do, so she wrapped his arms around the little girl. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand she said, "Chibi-Usa, do you want to go back to Tokyo with me? I think it's time."  
Chibi-Usa sniffled and looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes, "hai. I'm sorry, momma. I knew it was going to happen, but it still hurts."  
"I know, honey. I know." Usagi said. She picked up the girl and they walked out of the room, leaving behind some very shocked faces. Chibi-Usa called Janet from the phone in the hallway to give her the news that they were going to leave that night. Janet had said to give Ikuko her condolences.   
Usagi and Chibi-Usa walked downstairs with her two bags and looked at all the guys, "well, see you guys another time."  
"Do you want a ride to the airport?" Quatre asked.  
"Iie. We have a faster way of getting home." Usagi replied. She and Chibi-Usa went and hugged them all. When Usagi got to Hiiro she smiled weakly, "remember to try." She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.  
"Ready, Moon-momma?" Chibi-Usa asked after giving Wufei a hug.  
"Ready. Lets get going." Usagi said. She grabbed her daughters hand and they both called out, "Sailor Teleport!" and in a flash of light, they were gone.  
They teens just stood there and watched as the two girls who had changed them all disappeared.  
There was a bright flash of light as two girls appeared in the Tsukino residence.  
"Momma." Usagi said as she ran into her mothers arms.  
"I'm so sorry, Usagi." The older woman said to her daughter. Chibi-Usa stood there for a moment, then she flung herself into the open arms of Ikuko.   
"Usagi..." Kenji, her father, said. Usagi just wrapped her arms around him too and they all stood there, watching the two youngest ones cry. Later, after all the tears that could be cried were, everyone went to bed with a heavy heart.  
The day of the funeral was a sad one for everyone that knew the Tsukino family and Shingo. All his classmates, and their parents, were there. Usagi was sitting outside with Chibi-Usa on her lap when the girls showed up.  
"Usagi... we're so sorry." What Ami said had a double meaning, Usagi knew that.  
"We are, Usagi." Minako said with tear filled eyes. Usagi nodded and they all hugged each other and walked in for the funeral service. Chibi-Usa went over to comfort Shingo's girlfriend, Mika, while the others comforted Usagi and her family.  
The normally happy and cheerful Usagi stood up to give the eulogy. "Shingo, my baby brother, was the nicest person you could ever want to be friends with. I won't say that I wish it had been me, because I know that it would have been just the same. I just wish that I could have told him that I loved him one last time before he died. If he were still alive, he would be out with his girlfriend, or friends... being the happy boy he was. Shingo was a joy to everyone around him for he always had a smile on his face and always tried to do the right thing." Usagi finished her speech and took her seat beside her parents again. There was a six block long procession to follow the sermon. Usagi and Chibi-Usa each place a single yellow rose on the coffin and watched with tears as the little boy they both loved was lowered into the ground forever.  
Meanwhile, back in Montana...  
"Hiiro, where are you going?" Duo asked as Hiiro got into his truck.  
"I am going to see Usa." Hiiro replied, then started the truck and drove towards the airport.  
"Finally, took him long enough." Trowa said from behind Duo. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
Back to Tokyo...  
Usagi sat with the girls and Chibi-Usa on the stairs of Rei's Temple and watched the sunset.  
"Moon-momma, do you think that Hiiro likes you as much as you like him?" Chibi-Usa asked finally.  
"I don't know, Chibi-Usa. I can't say if he does, or if he doesn't." Usagi said in a motherly voice. "I need some time to think alone, is that okay, Chibi-Usa?"  
"Hai. I'll go talk with Mako-chan." Chibi-Usa said as she got up and walked up the stairs towards the temple.  
'Shingo, I told someone that you shouldn't hold onto the past. I guess I'll take my own advice now. I love you little brother, I hope you aren't in pain any longer.' Usagi thought. She got up and watched the sunset for a few moments, then turned and walked up the stairs.  
"Usagi!" A voice yelled.  
Usagi turned around to see who had called her name and saw him, "wha-how did you get here?"  
"Usagi, I came to put the past behind me and embrace what I see in front of me, just like you said." Hiiro replied. Usagi looked at him with unsaid questions in her eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" She finally said.  
"Usagi, I'm embracing what's in front of me... you're what's in front of me." With that he leaned over and kissed the surprised blonde on the lips.  
Usagi wrapped her arms around him and kissed back, oblivious to the ten pairs of eyes belonging to Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Chibi-Usa watching them, that soon turned to eight when Ami covered Chibi-Usa's eyes.  
When they broke apart Usagi smiled and said, "Hiiro Yui... what took you so long?"  
"I had to wait for the right person to come along and knock some sense into me." Was Hiiros response.  
"I didn't ever 'knock' sense into you." She replied.  
"Yes, you did. You just don't know it." With that they kissed again only to hear Makoto whoop from the top of the steps.  
Looking up at the brown haired Amazon, Usagi laughed for the first time since Shingo had died. Hiiro put his arm around Usagi's small waist and they walked up the stair together.  
"Hey, Chibi-Usa." Hiiro said when he saw the little girl.  
"Hiiro-kun!" She jumped into the boys arms and hugged him.  
"Hey, Chibi-Usa, I have a question for you." Hiiro said.  
"What's the question?" Chibi-Usa said as she looked up at him with crystal blue eyes identical to Usagis.  
"What's your full name?" He finally asked.  
Chibi-Usa looked over to Usagi, who nodded, and she said, "Usagi Serenity Yui."  
"I thought so." Was Hiiros response.  
That's all there is, and there isn't any more! I hope you all loved it as much as I did writing it. O.o dudes, I was really sad when I wrote that Shingo-san had died, so just that you know... I didn't want to do it, but I had to get Usa-chan home somehow!  



End file.
